Gejolak Rasa
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Ketika bentangan jarak yang jauh menjadi pemicu berubahnya perasaan dan hati seorang Naruto terhadap Hinata. Bagaimana kedua insan itu melewati gelombang rasa yang sering kali bergejolak?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**(**selalu dan selamanya, ku rasa! Ah tidak! Ku yakin**)**

**Tittle: **Gejolak Rasa

**Pairing: **Naruto x Hinata

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo(s), minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dan lain-lain yang mungkin terlewatkan

**Summary:** Ketika bentangan jarak yang jauh menjadi pemicu berubahnya perasaan dan hati seorang Naruto terhadap Hinata. Bagaimana kedua insan itu melewati gelombang rasa yang sering kali bergejolak?

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kristal _liquid_ ini sudah tak lagi sanggup menahan gravitasi. Gaya itu seolah bereaksi saat sistem syaraf pusatku menerima _impuls_ tentang'mu'. Rangsangan itu menjelajahi memori jangka panjangku, menyusuri tiap lekukan yang menyerupai labirin panjang dan berkelok tanpa henti. Mencari segelintir ingatan yang telah terkubur jauh dalam berjuta problema hidup yang kujalani.

Sampai tiba akhir dari pencarian itu, dan dalam hitungan sepersejuta detik _impuls_ itu menyatu dalam lokus memori yang ia cari. Beribu memori dengan sejuta sensasi yang terekam, seolah berputar kembali didalamnya. Bagaikan piringan hitam yang berotasi tepat pada poros tegaknya. Memancarkan radiasi, memantulkan bayangan yang menari indah sesuai irama kehidupan yang pernah kujalani pada masa itu.

Bahagia, adalah sensasi pertama yang dihasilkan bayangan itu. Saat refleksi itu menampakkan kedua iris yang menyatu dalam diam, seolah mencari makna tatapan lembut itu. Getaran-getaran kecil tercipta dari segumpal daging yang bermuara dibalik tulang rusuk kedua pemilik iris itu, _amethyst_ dan _saphire_. Detakan jantung yang menggila seakan terngiang di telinga, mendengung keras seolah dapat menggetarkan gendang telinga seorang lain di seberang sana. Ya, getaran itu adalah CINTA.

Syaraf motorikku bereaksi, dan senyuman pun terukir.

Namun sayang, senyuman itu perlahan menghilang, tergantikan dengan mimik sendu yang memilukan tatkala piringan hitam mulai memutar _scene_ yang lain. _Scene_ yang menampakkan perpisahan dua raga yang berbeda. Kata terakhir pun terucap indah disertai senyuman dan pergerakan kelopak mata yang mulai menutup. Kelopak mata yang takkan pernah lagi menampakkan iris teduh dan menenangkan yang mampu menimbulkan getaran di hati. Bayanganmu menjauh seakan diterbangkan angin dengan begitu ringannya. Sensasi baru pun tercipta.

Sedih! Ya, itulah sensasi yang timbul saat itu. Menciptakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dada, seolah jiwa ini ditarik paksa dari ragaku. Sesak yang begitu menyiksa dan membuat lidah ini kelu untuk hanya sekedar menggumamkan nama'mu'.

Tes !

Tes !

Tes !

Akhirnya kristal _liquid_ yang bersarang di sudut mataku pun tertarik sepenuhnya oleh gravitasi itu. Butiran demi butiran kristal _liquid_ pun jatuh menerpa bumi, menyisakan aliran hangat ditengah dinginnya malam Desember. Malam yang dingin sedingin hati ini. Rasa rindu yang membuncah membuatku seakan tak rela untuk meninggalkan memori ini.

Cairan bening itu seolah enggan berhenti menghujani bumi, hingga akhirnya kelenjar di mataku berhenti memproduksinya. Mata ini terasa kering dan meninggalkan warna hitam dibawah kantungnya, bagaikan awan hitam yang datang setelah hujan.

Entah sudah berapa banyak kristal cair yang aku buang percuma, yang takkan pernah mampu mengulang saat-saat bersama'mu'. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya, karena aku tau ini semua tentang'mu', ya tentang KITA.

.

"Cepatlah pulang, Naruto-_kun_," gumam seorang gadis mengakhiri perasaan yang tengah ia goreskan pada selembar kertas putih.

Surai _indigo_nya bergerak karena hembusan angin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, menampakkan jejak air mata di pipi yang telah lama tidak dihiasi rona merah. Jemari mungilnya tergerak mengoleskan tinta hitam membentuk rangkaian kata yang mewakili rasa rindu yang tengah ia rasakan pada sang kekasih yang jauh disana. Menjalani hubungan dengan terpisah benua memang terasa sangat menyiksa baginya. Dan besok adalah tepat 2 tahun kepergian kekasih tercintanya.

Lihatlah air mata pilu yang terlinang itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan gelak tawa dari sang objek rindu di benua biru ini. Deru nafas yang juga menghembuskan aroma alkohol keluar dari bibirnya. Alunan musik _disco_ dan kilatan lampu bundar kelap-kelip yang mampu mengundang siapa saja untuk menari dan berdansa menandakan bahwa pria itu tengah berada di bar. Dan jangan lupakan kehadiran dua orang wanita di samping kiri dan kanannya yang sedang menuangkan kembali minuman beralkohol itu. Dan sepertinya hari ini, ia akan kembali dijemput pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Terima kasih, Cantik."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ada yang merasa pernah membaca tulisan itu? Hohoho...

Hhhh... #menghela napas. Saya yang sangat amat tidak ahli dalam membuat masalah, mencoba mengambil masalah seperti ini, entah seperti apa jadinya nanti. Mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak _review_ ya... #sok akrab

Yui Kazu


End file.
